throw_some_lawl_back_at_emfandomcom-20200214-history
60's Moomintroll
Profile= 60's Moomintroll is Moomintroll of 1969 anime series Mumin based on books created by Tove Jansson. 60's Moomintroll is confrontational and bad-tempered, but retains curiousness and innocence from the books Moomintroll. Role in TSLBAE 60's Moomintroll and his friend Bobby sneaked inside TSLBAE headquarters, causing footsteps which were mistaken for ghost footsteps, which led to Cianan O'Keeffe and David Wells coming to investigate phenomenon. 60's Moomintroll sneaked in the computer room to enter himself in the roster, but was caught by Vince Russo. 60's Moomintroll explained he wanted to enter Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em with Bobby but nobody had replied to his moveset requests. Vince Russo then ended up accepting 60's Moomin to Lawl, granting his request. He later joined Bluster Kong on his rescue mission to ave Hulk Hogan from Kevin Sullivan and his forces. |-|Moveset Entrance Wake Up 60's Moomin wakes up on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B: Avenger Tools This move simply had 60's Moomin rotate between a weapon of his choice: Boxing gloves let 60's Moomin jab the opponent repeatedly, just giving stronger punches. The sword can deal a lot of damage if used practically. 60's Moomin can also charge at the opponent and cause damage by running. The Water Gun is not very long-ranged, but can make an opponent "blind" for a while. The Rifle is the most powerful tool. With it, 60's Moomin can target opponents from long distances. With a timed special press, 60's Moomin is able to switch from one weapon to another in the average order. Side B: Note Load 60's Moomin uses a guitar to fire notes at an opponent (max. of 3 notes in a row), and can fire them up or sideways to the direction he is standing. However, his notes can be fires back at him through special attacks. Up B: Gao-Gao There are multiple ways to use 60's Moomin's little dragon friend: Pressing Up B twice will cause Gao to breathe a quick fire. When Moomin calls Gao to the battle, Gao can dive and hit opponents in the way. Gao can also save Moomin if he is in a tricky situation. Gao returns to Moomin's bag after 10 seconds have passed or if he gets hit. Down B: The Grape Tree Moomin grows a grape tree quickly. When hit, the tree causes a giant grape to roll an the ground, damaging nearby opponents. Only one grape can be on the stage at a time. The grapes roll where the giant grape bunch on the tree is, so don't try hitting from that side. Grapes have three hits, opponents can send the grape on another direction after hitting it, but after three hots, the grape breaks. If the tree is hit by a special attack, the tree will break by default. It will disappear after ten seconds. But the grape stock is unlimited for that time. Final Smash: The Breakdown 60's Moomin becomes enraged, yells at the opponents, and jabs them with his sword multiple times. KOSFX KOSFX1: Japanese gibberish KOSFX2: Japanese gibberish Star KOSFX: Screams Screen KOSFX: "Ah!" Taunts Up: 60's Moomin jumps rope. Sd: 60's Moomin goes in a boxing position. Dn: 60's Moomin shrugs. Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Looks at his girlfriend and smiles. 2. Does a victory dance. 3. Looks at the camera in a daring position. Failure/Clap: Looks depressed. Standard Attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Jabs at the opponent with his sword. * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Shoots a telescope that produces a red and black circle, which explodes. * Up smash - Summons 60's Moominpapa to attack the opponent. * Down smash - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws Category:2016 Movesets Category:Mumin (1969) Universe Category:Good Alignment Category:Japanese Category:Finnish Category:Movesets